Pastille Pyramid
order (unofficial) order (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters Tommy the mummy who is very tired and is unable to enter his pyramid due to the rat that has taken the key from him. After episode: Tiffi throws three candies on the ground to pile up the sand and to lure the rat. As to thank Tiffi, he willingly returns the key to its rightful owner. Then, when the key is used to open the pyramid, an opening is seen. New things *This episode introduces the chocolate spawner ( ) (Brief Description: An immobile blocker immune against everything and produces chocolate endlessly.) *'Flash Only:' There is also a new booster named "Bubblegum Troll", which is very similar to the character Bubblegum Troll. (Brief Description: The Bubblegum Troll can make all the chocolate in the board disappear and block chocolate spawners from spawning chocolate for five moves.) *New blocker orders: licorice swirl ( ) and candy bomb ( ) are unofficially introduced, due to redesigning. Levels Pastille Pyramid is an easy episode. It has only one medium level: . Said level, along with and , used to be troublesome and very hard, but got nerfed. Overall, this episode is similar in difficulty to the previous episode, Gingerbread Glade. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Mummy.png|Before story RatPastillePyramid.png|The rat emerges from the sand and returns the key. Mummyafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 156 V2 HTML5.png|Level 156 - |link=Level 156 Level 157 V2 HTML5.png|Level 157 - |link=Level 157 Level 158 V2 HTML5.png|Level 158 - |link=Level 158 Level 159 V3 HTML5.png|Level 159 - |link=Level 159 Level 160 V5 HTML5.png|Level 160 - |link=Level 160 Level 161 V5 HTML5.png|Level 161 - |link=Level 161 Level 162 V5 HTML5.png|Level 162 - |link=Level 162 Level 163 Reality.png|Level 163 - |link=Level 163 Level 164 V2 HTML5.png|Level 164 - |link=Level 164 Level 165 V3 HTML5.png|Level 165 - |link=Level 165 Level 166 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 166 - |link=Level 166 Level 167 R Nerf 2.png|Level 167 - |link=Level 167 Level 168 V5 HTML5.png|Level 168 - |link=Level 168 Level 169 V5 HTML5.png|Level 169 - |link=Level 169 Level 170 V4 HTML5.png|Level 170 - |link=Level 170 |-| Champion title= Pastille Pharaoh.png|Champion title|link=Pastille Pharaoh |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Pastille Pyramid in CCS television ad Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Another view of Pastille Pyramid in the CCS TV ad |-| Icon= Pastillepyramid.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Pastille Pyramid Map Mobile.png|Old mobile (HTML5) map Trivia *This is the second desert-themed episode, preceded by Peppermint Palace and followed by Butterscotch Boulders. *This episode introduces a character that is second antagonist in the series besides Bubblegum Troll, but just for one time, Gerbil. *The background on old HTML5 versions does not show the key. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Desert-themed episodes